Subsea wells typically have a subsea wellhead assembly at the seafloor. In some installations, a subsea production tree will be mounted on the wellhead assembly. The tree has valves connected to flowlines for controlling flow from the well. In another type of installation, a string of tieback conduit extends from the subsea wellhead assembly to a platform at the surface. A surface tree is mounted on the upper end of the tieback conduit. Some riser systems have inner and outer tieback conduits, each of which is run separately and connected by a tieback connector. The inner and outer tieback conduits make up the tieback riser in that type of system.
The inner tieback conduit is installed by connecting a tieback connector to the lower end of the conduit and lowering it into the bore of the subsea wellhead housing assembly. The tieback connector has a locking member that locks to the subsea wellhead housing or to the tapered stress joint at the bottom of the outer tieback conduit. The inner tieback connector also has a seal that seals to an internal component of the subsea wellhead housing assembly. Typical outer tieback connectors are locked to the exterior of the subsea wellhead housing assembly. Other outer tieback connectors are locked to the interior. An internal tieback connector typically has a mandrel with a sleeve on the exterior. The mandrel is connected to the inner tieback conduit and is capable of moving between an upper running-in position and a lower landed position in the subsea wellhead housing. An actuator holds the mandrel in the upper position until the actuator lands on structure in the wellhead housing. Then, downward movement of the inner tieback conduit causes the locking member to engage an internal profile in the subsea wellhead housing assembly.